


NoblesseBingo2019: Omega

by Krysten0216Wheeler



Series: NoblesseBingo2019 [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysten0216Wheeler/pseuds/Krysten0216Wheeler
Summary: Frankenstein was having a nice relaxing day getting some spring cleaning done. When he goes to make a special desert for his Master, he gets a visitor he wasn't expecting quite yet.





	NoblesseBingo2019: Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy, like last time; if you think the rating needs to be amped up let me know.  
> Mental communication is italicized and bolded while mental thoughts are just bolded.

NoblesseBingo2019: Omega.

It was a nice quiet day in Lukedonia for Frankenstein. The experiments were done, no sparring with Ragar or Getjule, and no annoying visiting Nobles pestering Master, not even a Werewolf Lord. Nothing but spring cleaning and Raizel's needs to worry about for today.

Frankenstein smiled as he swept away the new cobwebs that managed to sprout up the last time he cleaned. He's most certainly on top of routine cleaning sprees but these things like to stubbornly appear as if out of defiance. Getting rid of them always managed to cause a slight vindictive smile.  
He only had a few rooms left, the kitchen being the first thing to be cleaned that morning, though he had full intention of cleaning it a second time tonight. Before long he had the entire mansion cleaned and just needed to tend to the garden before making Masters Noon day tea. Once that was done he planned on starting on a special batch of sweets for Masters dinner tonight.  
Once back in the kitchen he set the kettle to boil with the water he filled it with before tending to the garden. Then he began setting the fruits and vegetables from the garden in their proper places.  
Once the water was done boiling he placed it on the tea tray adding the tea leaves to it before getting the sugar cubes Master always likes with his tea on the tray as well. Now done with that, he picked up the tray and headed for Master's favorite room; the one with the nice window view of the mansion grounds.  
Upon arriving at the door he gave a soft knock before opening the door, “Master. I have your Noon day tea.”  
Raizel turned his head from the window to look at Frankenstein who couldn't suppress a smile for his beloved Master. He placed the tray down picking up the tea to pour into his Master's cup before adding the eight super cubes he always liked. Once properly stirred in, Frankenstein bowed his head slightly while handing the cup of tea to his Master.  
Raizel took the cup from him and gave a soft almost unnoticeable smile of his own to Frankenstein, who felt his heart skip a beat and his cheeks slightly flush at his Master's actions.

He quickly bowed once again as Raizel began to drink his tea. Frankenstein backed out of the room and went back to the kitchen.

Because of Raizel's sweet tooth Frankenstein was going to make Black Forest cake for him.  
He gathered what he needed for the cake. Starting with grabbing and washing the cherries, then placing them back within a new clean bowl. Then he grabbed what he needed to make whipped cream and chocolate cake.

While waiting for the cake mix to cook he started on the whipped cream. When done with the cream he started to turn around to bring the cherries over so they would be closer when the cake was done cooking, before realizing he wasn't alone in the kitchen.

“Nadia. Put the cherries down.”  
“Oh come on, one missing cherry isn't going to throw off the whole cake…” a slight pout passing over her lips.

Rolling his eyes he took the cherries away from her before she could decide to ignore him and eat any of them rather he said not to or not.

“I thought you weren't coming to check in until next week?” Turning his head towards her with his arms crossed. “Did you run into trouble?”

A small smirk took over the pout at the cherries being taken away. “Nope. I got done early. Also it's not exactly evidence so far, but I've been hearing more rumors lately connecting those we think started the mutant plague to some pesky mutts.”

Raising an eyebrow, “Not that I disagree, but one of Masters friends is a wolf. Please try not to call them mutts very often.”  
“I don't. Most of the time I call them wolves or something. But I literally had one slice my wrist off three days ago. So until the irritation wears off I'm going to call them mutts. Or I will to those involved with attacking villages.”

Frankensteins brows furrowed in concern “Muzaka talked to the Lord about that. He's supposed to be handling it.”

Putting her hands up, “Handled or not, before crossing the ocean to get here at least some were still doing it. They were talking with one of the armies allied to the Union too. I think we have a three way problem going on. Though the Nobles and mutts might only see it as two. When I leave I'll be looking into it more. They also mentioned something about looking for a child traveling with a silver haired male,” an annoyed sigh left her lips. “Franken I think they're looking for Muzaka. It was the mutts working with the army who asked them to keep an eye out. Just something you ought to be cautious about is all.”

Frankensteins brows pinched together, “You think they're going to make a move soon?”

“No, not yet at least. But I can't say how long we have. But my guess is… they want to make Muzaka attacks humans so that way Raizel's duty forces him to get in the way.”

Frankensteins powers spiked before Nadia's rose up and calmed his, “Easy there. We still have some time, and I'm keeping up with them as much as I can. Whatever they have planned, even if it's last second we still may be able to stop them.”  
A low growl left past his lips, “And if we can't?”

Nadia's eyes hardened, “I made you a promise to help protect Raizel didn't I?”

His stance relaxed slightly, “Yes, yes you did. I'm sorry Nadia.”  
She gave him a soft smile, but one that also entailed some teasing for her brothers future. “Oh it's fine. I know how much you care about him Franken. You both make each other so happy it's absolutely adorable.”

His cheeks flushed and he began rubbing his temples knowing the headache she was about to bring onto him. “Please not today Nadia. Things have been so peaceful today, I'd hate to get a headache now of all times.”  
Her smile transformed into a smirk, “I bet Raizel would help you get rid of it. Maybe even with some help from that cake you're making him. Hmm?”  
His cheeks flushed darker “Why you audacious woman. Leave Master out of whatever teasing you have planned or the next time you show up I'll make sure to hide any of the sweets from you.” A firm look directed towards, “And that will include not letting you have any of the cake as well.”

Let out a puff of air, “Oh fine I'll mostly leave Raizel out of it, but his name might on occasion still come up. Anyways speaking of wolves on my way here I also passed two packs of the four legged versions. Omegas certainly aren't known for fighting last I checked but when I stopped to give the situation a quick look. I noticed this one Omega almost hiding under her alpha. Or at least that's what it looked like at first,” getting off the table and walking over to the basket of apple's before grabbing one and taking a bite from it. “Turns out she was protecting the Alphas neck from his assailant who was squaring up to him. When the second alpha went for the first throat… She lunged at him with a couple snaps before going back to her earlier position of protecting his neck.”

“As interesting as this sounds Nadia, what are you getting at?”

Smirked his way making a shiver run down his spine at whatever comment was about to spout from her mouth. “Only that it reminded me of how you protect Raizel. Putting on a show and letting most Nobles think they're still more powerful than you, and when they make the same lunge the second alpha made. You snap forward unexpectedly. Though I'm sure the more they get to know you the less unexpected your protectiveness is.”  
“Are you implying I'm an Omega?” His eyes narrowing at her.

Her smirk got wider as she nodded her head, “At least with Raizel you are. It's actually really cute how well you go together. And how easy he can make you blush by just smiling at you.”

“I-I, that does not mean I'm an Omega.”

“Well you certainly have an Omega personality when you're around him. Honestly the first time I visited it looked like mind control. Luckily for me and Raizel I watched a bit more and talked to you first. I would never want to hurt someone you care so much about.” A smile lighting up her face as she cooed at what she considered adorable of her brother.

“I'm not agreeing with you…” “You're not actually disagreeing either, or at least not very well.”

“Will you be quiet?”

“You complained when I was quiet. So no probably not.”

“Well at least you can actually remember Masters name.”  
“Oi, almost every time I came over you just kept calling him Master, you didn't exactly make it easy to memorize his name.” A slight pout spreading across her lips once again.

An exasperated yet also amused sigh left his lips, “Nadia it took you a hundred years to finally have his name memorized.”

“So I'm not good with names. My memories photographic, not audio. And at least I actually remember our birthdays and how old we are.”

“True, I suppose. But you know how bad you are with names. You should have sketched a picture of Master and I could have wrote his name on it like I did a lot sooner.”

“Alright genius, why didn't you suggest that to me then?” Eyeing him critically.

“Well I… fine I didn't think of it sooner either.”

Nadia's lips turned up in triumph, “Now that wasn't hard to admit was it?”

Frankenstein rolled his eyes, “No it wasn't. How long are you staying again?”

Nadia gave a soft snort, “Not much longer I'm afraid. As much as I would love some of that cake. I need to get back to the mainland and continuing keeping tabs on the mutts and the Union.”

Frankenstein sighed, “Of course. Be safe and if you need help just contact me please?”

She gave him a soft understanding smile, “You know I will if I need it. But right now you should finish up with the cakes before dinner comes. Take care of yourself while I'm gone. I'd hate to have to come back and beat you over the head with a broom because you weren't eating, or getting enough sleep you know?”

He smiled, “I'm well aware of that.”

She returned the smile, “Until next time brother dearest.” Heading out the door.

Frankenstein gave a soft snort of his own, “Until next time to you as well Nadia.”

With the only chaotic interruption for his day gone, he finished the Black Forest cake and after dinner; served it to his Master.

Goodbye until next time :)


End file.
